garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan 1995 CC
CAERN/WYLD * Despite an amazingly unprotected caern, the Wyrm did not attack over vacation time. Rumors from the Uktena and Stargazers seem to imply that the Wyrm takes a winter vacation as well. * The Wendigo alpha, Red Sky, made some explanations about the wheel and the tablestone. According to him (which has not been confirmed by the Elders of the Sept), anyone who walks to wheel backwards, or who dishonors the tablestone (sitting on it, putting things on it, etc.) should perform a rite of Contrition to the spirits as well as being punished in blood. * Eligio, Sepdet, Therru, Grandfather, Oscar, White Veils, Song Weaver, Stormcrow and probably others that I can't remember went off to the Umbra to battle the great bane Darkness-Falling-Soul-Stealer. (Or some name like that.) Despite many injuries and near deaths, they were victorious and the bane sleeps once more. * Maury, Miyamoto, Ilya, Andrew, and Jumps fought a Kalus several nights ago and in the course of the battle, it shredded a tree to the south of the Wheel. The Kalus had possessed a young girl. * We're beginning to learn why the Wendigo left the caern in the first place. An Ice Giant/Bane from the north descended onto the Wheel, and the Wendigo left nine of their best warriors to defend the caern while the rest retreated to a safer place. The Giant came, attacked the Wheel and all nine of the Garou fell before it. Cougar came and joined the battle at this point, and the two spirits fell into a flux realm. Rumors are floating about the wheel saying that by calling Cougar, we have also released the Ice Giant. And now the Giant seems to be coming back for us. CITY * Velasquez seems to be the 'offical' Bone Gnawer Elder for now. Feel free to yell at him whenever it seems fitting. * There are rumors of an unknown and unidentified Vampire in the city. PEOPLE * Justice, the Silver Fang Elder, recently lost her husband to a Dancer attack. Most of the Dancers who participated in the attack are now dead. Edwin has remained on the East Coast to finish mopping up. * Harald and Thunder-of-Gaia got into a very bloody and vicious fight over Stormcrow's right to deny Kay entrance into the caern. Harald won. * Eris is having puppies this season, and will birth them within the next two months. * Duskreader has returned, apparently from a jaunt off to his tribal Homeland. And in typical Uktena close-mouthedness, almost no one seems to know more than that. :) * Eligio (with some help from that noted Scab-Walker Oaken) retrieved the bodies of Cougar's Nine from the city officials, and brought them to the Burial Mounds where Red Sky conducted the Gathering for the Departed. Oaken spent at least $80 getting the smell out of the rental truck, what with the price of bleach being so expensive these days. CUBS * Thom Crowley passed his Rite of Passage. * Dave (formerly David Polite to Rocks) is now Gentle-Heart. * Moon Otter failed his Rite of Passage. CHALLENGES * Flying Bear fought Echen for rank and (after a very bloody combat) won. * Maury fought Cyllan and Echen fought Stormcrow over the honor of Cyllan's challenge to Stormcrow. Cyllan was victorious, as was Echen, thus Cyllan's challenge did not take place. * Kate challenged Echen for rank, and in the process managed to get Eligio very irritated with her. available * Patrick challenged Eligio for rank 2. * Ilya challenged Joan for Rank 2. The challenge is for him to bring each Shadow Lord to Joan and have him/her declare that they think Ilya's worthy of rank. * Echen challenged Banestriker for rank 3. Banestriker accepted, and declared that it would be a fight with Klaives. * Lurking Snake challenged Kate for her postion as Shadow Walker. After a lot of various legal discussions, she accepted, declared staredown as the challenge, and won. DEATHS * John Black died. He was drained of all blood one night before Christmas. Garou responded to the +howl just in time to catch a glimpse of his killer, but they could not find it. MOOT * There was an Elder moot which apparently almost resulted in bloodshed, but since I didn't go, and no one ever tells me anything, I can't give you any more details. * During the opening of the sky, Thorn requested that all the garou make a vow to uphold the litany. Megan and Velasquez did not and were challenged (respectively) by Maury and Arjun. (This becomes important later on.) Jenny (the lost Glass Walker) turned out to not be a Garou at all, but an Ananasi. She fled the caern after shifting and was pursued by Echen, Thom Crowley and others. Cracking of the Bone * The Wendigo became members of the sept, Elilzabeth asked about wolf woods, and the sept was assigned to hunt down and kill Jenny. Cyllan spoke briefly about the wars of rage, and we moved onward. Afterwards * Maury was reprimanded by Derek Jackson and Arjun. Kate made some comments about Echen's love life and was (quickly) quizzed by Arjun about them. Category:Caern Convo